The present invention is related to an improved trellis structure that can be conveniently assembled.
With reference to FIGS. 27-29, a conventional greenhouse trellis for culture is composed of multiple upright columns 71, transverse beams 72 and a ridge beam 73 which are connected by various patterns of connecting members, such as screws. The trellis is covered by a light shading mesh (not shown) or plastic sheet (not shown) for achieving shading effect. In order to prevent the light shading mesh or plastic sheet from being broken during drilling or screwing, a fixing member 8 is provided for connecting the columns with the beams. The fixing member 8 has an insertion channel 81 defined therein. The fixing member 8 is first connected with the upright column 71, transverse beam 72 or the ridge beam 73. Then the light shading mesh or plastic sheet is inserted into the insertion channel 81 of the fixing member 8 for fixing the light shading mesh or plastic sheet. Accordingly, multiple fixing members 8 are necessary to the trellis during assembling. This complicates the assembly of the trellis and leads to increment of cost.
The fixing member 8 is connected with the column 71, transverse beam 72 or the ridge 73 by connecting members 9 and the connecting member of the preferred embodiment of the convention trellis structure is a screw. Consequently, the exposed heads of the screws often hook and break the light shading mesh or plastic sheet when the light shading mesh or plastic sheet is inserted into the fixing member 8.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved trellis structure in which a press beam is used instead of the conventional fixing member. The press beam of the trellis of the present invention has double functions of supporting the trellis and fixing the light shading mesh or plastic sheet. Therefore, the components of the trellis are simplified and the assembling procedure of the trellis is facilitated and the cost for the trellis is lowered.